1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic water-permeable polymeric concrete composition, a preparation method therefor, an elastic water-permeable polymeric concrete structure and a method for constructing the structure, and more particularly, to an elastic water-permeable polymeric concrete composition, prepared by integrating rubber powder ground from waste tires or waste rubber and aggregate using a polymeric binder, and adding, if required, a pigment and aromatic capsules providing remedial and psychological effects, which is useful to pave a footpath, a roadway, a bikeway, a railway crossing, a parking lot, a stadium, a racing track, a landing strip, etc., and as a material for civil engineering and constructions such as blocks, tile sound-absorbing plates, soundproofing plates, soundproofing walls and retaining walls, a preparation method therefor, an elastic water-permeable polymeric concrete structure and a method for constructing the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a water-permeable asphalt or cement concrete has been used as a material for paving a footpath and a bikeway. Such water-permeable concrete allows water to permeate into the ground via voids between aggregates, so that water can be supplied to street trees, which is helpful to grow the trees. The water-permeable concrete allows water to permeate into the base, thereby delaying inflow of water into urban rivers. As a result, the water-permeable concrete helps prevent overflowing of the rivers. Also, the water-permeable concrete prevents rain water from collecting on the surface of the roadway, thereby smoothing traffic flow. Due to the above merits, use of the water-permeable concrete has increased.
However, void fraction should be increased to improve the above merits of the water-permeable concrete, thereby decreasing the strength of the roadway paved with the water-permeable concrete. In particular, the roadway paved with the water-permeable concrete has a rough surface and less elasticity. Accordingly, such a roadway cannot give stability to a bicycle or a car. Also, the roadway can easily hurt a person fallen over on the road, and quickly fatigues a walker.
Thus, to improve such problems, a method for formulating concrete using a waste tire or waste rubber has been disclosed. For example, Korea Patent Laid-open Publication No. 93-23423 discloses a method for formulating concrete by adding a waste tire to asphalt concrete. Also, in Korea Patent Laid-open Publication No. 94-6738, a concrete is formulated by grinding waste tires or waste rubber, steaming the powder and molding the paste. According to a method disclosed in Korea Patent Laid-open Publication No. 95-2505, waste rubber is ground and dissolved in an organic solvent, and then the obtained waste rubber solution is mixed with gravel or sand and then molded. Also, Korea Patent Publication No. 90-426 discloses a method for formulating asphalt using natural rubber, synthetic rubber or waste rubber, asphalt and mixing agent.
However, even though the above-disclosed methods use waste tires or waste rubber, the concrete obtained by the above method shows poor water-permeability and has complex formulation thereof.
Also, a method which improves such problems, increases water-permeability and simplifies the overall formulation process by using only waste tire powder and an adhesive agent is disclosed in Japan Patent Publication No. Sho-54-33654. However, the water-permeable rubber concrete obtained by the method shows weak compression strength.
In addition, the odor of the concrete stimulates the sense of smell when paved onto the roadway. However, technology of formulating aromatic concrete capable of improving such a problem has not yet been disclosed.
Recently, waste rubber, particularly, waste tires, increases as a serious pollutant worldwide. As an aspect of reusing resources, research has been conducted into reuse of waste tire. However, few proper uses of waste tires have been found. Thus, a method is required for formulating an aromatic concrete having a high water-permeability and affinity to the environment.